Flynn & Yuri: Vesperian Dates
by Prismsword
Summary: What happens when Flynn and Yuri go on their first date together? Now's your chance to find out. (Estelle has forced me to continue writing this story, so it will be a sequence of the Flynn/Yuri dates. It will include humor from the party members as well. Enjoy.)


Yuri Lowell rested in his room at Zaphias' inn. Bored to death, he flipped his raven-colored from his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. His black eyes filled with boredom and drowsy.

"Ah, damn. Ever since we stopped Duke and the Adephagos, the blastia stopped working and nothing major has been going on. Everyone has something better to do. *sigh* I wonder if Captain Karol or Judith have made any plans for Brave Vesperia yet..."

Yuri stood from his bed and walked towards the window. Looking out, taking in the scenery of the starry night stars poking out from their dark blanket. Before Yuri opened the window, a small pebble slammed into the glass. Looking down to see the new Commandant Flynn Scifo getting ready to toss another pebble. Yuri opened the window and rested on the ledge.

"Hey there Yuri, can I come up to talk to you?" Flynn's blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight as he looked towards his friend.

"What is it? Are the Imperial Knights wanting me back again?"

"No...it's personal..."

"Alright, I'll unlock the door so you can come in."

"Thanks Yuri..." Yuri closed his window before those words could reach his hearing. Just he said, he unlocked the door and rested back on his bed.. About 20 seconds later, Flynn opened the door and walked right in. The brown wooden door slowly closed behind him.

"So what's up Commandant Flynn?"

"Yuri, I was wondering. W-would you go on a...a date with m-me...?" Surprised at his friend's question, Yuri sat up quickly and blushed a little at the Commandant's question.

"A-a date! What's gotten into you?"

"Well, I've been thinking. And I concluded that we haven't been spending alot of time together."

"Um, okay. I'll go on a date with you."

"Y-you will! Thank you Yuri!" Flynn jumped with joy and blushed deeply. He quickly grabbed Yuri's hand and struggled to drag him along.

"Hey, what're you doing!"

"You said you would go on a date with me!"

"NOW!"

"Yeah now, so stop struggling and come on!"

"Flynn-ynn!"

The two adults walked down the halls of the castle. The Ex-Knight took a quick look around making sure there weren't any knights on duty. But that was mysterious because there was knights on-duty 24/7.

"I made this area restricted for tonight. Just for you and me." the blonde Commandant said with a pure smile still leading them to the designated date location.

"You are something, Flynn...you are really something..."

'So are you, Yuri...'

"By the way Flynn, where are we going?" Their footsteps echo through the white halls, leading to a double doors. "The Dining Hall?"

"Not really. I made some improvements ever since I became Commandant."

"Oh really? Well, I wanna see these improvements."

_ 'I did them just for us Yuri...'_ "Ex-Knight's first."

"Oh you are such a gentleman."

Just as Flynn said, he did make improvements. Purple drapes on the walls, a chandellier filled with scented candles lit romantically, a large white table cloth covering a table with a small lit candle between two chairs right in the middle. Everything was clean, sparkly and pure!

"Whoa, when you said you made some improvements, you didn't lie...this place is beautiful! Next to you that is."

"Wait a minute. Yuri, did you just-"

"Yes I did."

"Well...th-thank you." There was a complete moment of silence. Flynn's face turned tomato red and he looked down. Never thought he hear those words, even from Yuri. It was getting too silent, so Flynn had to break it immediately.

"P-please, have a seat. I shall go get dinner." He quickly ran into the kitchen and looked around. There was a few serving dishes, a giant one, and two medium sized ones. Trying to make sure the food was still hot, he peeked under the lid and smoke rose from under.

"Okay, it's still hot. Now the only problem is getting it to the table..." Not wanting to keep his soon-to-be-boyfriend waiting, he grabbed the large tray, tossed it on his head while holding the two medium size in his hands. Careful, trying his best, the Commandant wobbles out the door to the waiting Yuri.

"Uh...Flynn, are you okay? You look like you gotta take a tinkle."

"I-I'm fine Yuri! J-j-just st-stay there, okay! Whoa!"

Yuri laughed at Flynn's clumsiness, "Flynn, you know. There is a food cart right there beside you."

"O-oh... well, this is embarrassing..." _'Dammit! I'm sure Yuri thinks I'm stupid now...'_

Yuri walked over to the red Imperial Knight Commandant and took the serving pan off his head. Uncontrollabley, Yuri put his hand on the Knight's forehead.

"Wow, Flynn you're burning up! Are you reall okay?"

"Well, the serving pan was terribly hot. Clumsy of me to do that to begin with, huh...?"

"Not really, I mean... it was kinda cute."

"Yuri... I-" His soft sentence was silenced by the touch of smooth, tender lips on his own. Didn't even hesitate or shown rejection. Yuri pulled away slowly and heaven knows Flynn wanted more.

"You didn't make the first move, so I had no choice."

"Y-you knew! Yuri... I-I love...you. I know it's all of a sudden, but I can't think of you as a best friend anymore!"

"That goes for me too, I always say to myself when I see you 'Look at Heroic Flynn with his mighty accomplishments. He's too good for a low-life scum like me.' But I still think that's true."

"But, that's not true. I was the one who thought I needed to be a high Imperial Knight just to impress you!"

"Flynn-"

Before Yuri could finish, Flynn planted one himself to silence his new founded lover. "Just don't talk anymore, Yuri..."

"Um... Flynn, are you there?" Estellise knocked on Flynn's door. Her blue dressed sparkled in the moonlight that seeped through the windows. Although her answer was totally unexpected. What she heard was loud moans coming from inside his room! She placed her ear to the door and listened, the sounds of both Flynn AND Yuri. She heavily gasps to the repeating moans escaping from the room into her very own ears. As she slinked back to her room, she smiles to herself and says, "It's about time. Yuri and Flynn should've shared their feelings earlier and this would've happen SOONER! Good job Yuri. I'm proud of you. Good night..."


End file.
